


[Podfic of] Goldenfist

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: It would go in the records as absolutely, unequivocally, Cyril's fault.





	[Podfic of] Goldenfist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goldenfist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585097) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> so the watersports is just talked about in theory, and the fisting is barely even there, this is definitely comedy, I wouldn't even consider it porn :)

                                                                      

title: Goldenfist

fandom: Archer

pairing: Archer/Lana, Cheryl/Pam

Length: 15:46

Music: Archer title theme, archer outro theme

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/goldenfist.mp3)(right click to save, normal click to stream) [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/goldenfist%20w%20music.m4b)


End file.
